Mr. Incredible
Robert "Bob" Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible, is the main protagonist of Disney/Pixar's 2004 hit animated feature The Incredibles and will be the deuteragonist in its upcoming 2018 sequel. Background In the film, Mr. Incredible is a person from a race of humans born with superpowers, and is referred to as a "Super". He was one of the most famous heroes of his era and was known for his skill at fighting crime. At some point, he met and fell in love with fellow superhero Elastigirl. However, soon after the two wed, bystanders who had been injured during crime-fighting attempts began to sue. The backlash forced supers like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl into retirement and witness protection. Mr. Incredible resumed the name of Bob Parr and began a civilian life with Elastigirl, now in her civilian identity as Helen Parr. Mr. Incredible is considered one of the most powerful Supers. During his early career, he was known for working alone, which was something that led him to push away Buddy Pine. He possesses the powers of enhanced strength and durability, as well as enhanced senses. In the Operation Kronos database, Mr. Incredible was given a threat rating of 9.1, the highest rating of any of the supers. Personality Bob's personality is that of a classical hero. At his core, he desires to be a hero and paragon and to do good for its own sake. But as shown in newsreels, Bob is physically invulnerable, but all too human in his flaws. He grows weary of a world that will not stay saved for more than five minutes; and later, shows a streak of hubris and arrogant pride, seeking to relive his glory days at the expense of his family life. Bob's commitment to doing what is right is so strong that he displays it even when not involved in heroics. This is shown when while working for Insuricare, he constantly found legal loopholes to help his customers, which often earned him the ire of his greedy and selfish boss, Mr. Huph. These disagreements eventually came to a head, when during a meeting, Bob noticed a mugging and tried to intervene but was stopped when Mr. Huph threatened to fire him. Finally fed up, Bob angrily grabbed Mr. Huph by the neck and threw him through five walls, which caused Bob to lose his job. Bob also has a tendency to try to solve the world's problems on his own, refusing and actively dismissing help from anyone, even from his loving wife and the sage council of his best friend Frozone. These flaws combined nearly cost him his life and the lives of his family. Also, despite the fact of being a superhero, Bob is the first and only Pixar hero character that openly kills the villain, meaning that despite being "the good guy" he is willing to put down his most dangerous enemies. Bob is solely interested in his wife Helen, but treats other women with respect. This trait was picked up by Syndrome, who instructs Mirage to be appreciative, but not seductive, towards Mr. Incredible. Bob sees having dinner with Mirage after he deactivated an Omnidroid as a social event and nothing more than that. However, it could be argued that Mirage was having somewhat of a positive effect on Bob's self-image, making him take up a workout routine (albeit one catering to building up his super strength), and Bob behaving more self-assuredly in a manner similar to James Bond. Also, having endured dressing downs and a later job termination from his boss Mr. Huph, Mirage's large payouts and appreciation of the missions were an exact opposite of the hostile workplace he dealt with at Insuricare. My Disney Experience Official Description Mr. Incredible loves being a superhero. He's glad to be back in action, with his family and friends by his side. Physical Appearance Bob is an exceptionally tall and muscular man with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as it befits his superhuman strength). He has blond hair (which has receded in his middle-age) and blue eyes. As a younger man, he was slim-waisted, but by the time his daughter, Violet was in high school, he had become obese and was forced to undergo a strenuous diet and exercise regimen, after which he lost enough weight to resume his super heroics before leaving to go to Nomanisan Island. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is his vast superhuman strength. According to Syndrome's data files of "Supers", Bob's exact lifting limit is well in excess of 66 tons and his threat rating is 9.1, a level none of the other superheroes in his world had, making him one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Even in middle age, he is also seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at tremendous speeds. **'Superhuman Leap:' Mr. Incredible's superhumanly strong legs allow him to jump an incredible quantity of meters in the air, with a significant freedom in his agility and movement. **'Superhuman Speed:' His superhumanly strong leg muscles also give him a certain degree of enhanced, near-superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. ***'Enhanced Agility:' His superhumanly strong muscles allow him to move and perform feats of great agility a normal human being could never do without hurting himself or damaging his ligaments. Combined with his jumping ability, Mr. Incredible is able to perform some astonishing maneuvers no other normal human or even the finest of athletes could do. *'Enhanced Durability:' Mr. Incredible is able to withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma and blunt forces, including multi-story falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Despite the fact that Mr. Incredible has a near-superhuman degree of resistance to impacts and pain, things that produce a tremendous blunt force can still hurt him or even pierce his skin. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have produced complications as it would have given away his identity to a barbecue by their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. Also, in the beginning of The Incredibles movie, a normal thug threatened him by pointing a gun at him point blank, Mr. Incredible showed no concern or preoccupation at the fact of getting shot by a low-caliber bullet. *'Enhanced Senses:' Mr. Incredible also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Also, when he arrived home after some hours of vigilantism, he rapidly noticed the presence of another person in the room, which was Helen. Abilities *'Expert Strategist:' Being a veteran superhero, years of field experience and super-heroic actions allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. It also allows him to work well with other heroes he's familiar with and take advantage of their powers in concert with his own. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Mr. Incredible's vast experience and years of practicing have turned him into a great unarmed combatant. Also, shown by the fighting pose he adopted when detecting his wife Helen's presence (thinking she was an intruder). Weaknesses Mr. Incredible doesn't appear to have any superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to hubris from the veneration of his "glory days" and in middle age, he has a bad back. However, in a deleted scene, it was implied that his superhuman durability was in itself a weakness, as it would have exposed him when his fingers dented a butcher knife when he accidentally chopped his hand with it, forcing him to act fast and fake injury, and later allowed him to be identified by one of the neighbors, an agent of Syndrome. His immense strength can also be a huge weakness as he often has difficulty controlling, as shown when he constantly breaks or dents objects, such as his car and a small plate. It also became a problem when he threw Hugh through five walls, which was much harder than he intended. Appearances ''The Incredibles At first Mr. Incredible is enjoying the life of a superhero, or "Super" as they are called. Then, Buddy Pine tries to become his sidekick and his exuberance gets him into trouble and leads to several civilians being injured, including Oliver Sansweet who did not want him to save his life. Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl get married. Due to the events of that night, the public turns against Mr. Incredible and all the supers in response to the injuries; and they are forced to hang up their capes. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl go into hiding as Bob and Helen Parr and try to lead a normal life. He and his wife Helen have 3 children: Violet, who is able to project force fields and turn invisible, Dash, who has super speed, and Jack-Jack, who initially is thought to be powerless it is later revealed that he has several very impressive powers. Bob is wildly unhappy in his civilian life and his having a mid-life crisis, because he and his family are forced to hide their powers and are miserable, and because his civilian job is a soul-crushing tedium which goes against all he stands for.. This leads him to sneak out with his friend Frozone and fight crime covertly. When he assaults his boss after being prevented from saving a man who was getting mugged outside their window, he is fired from his job at the insurance company and the government is called into again cover his actions as a super and relocate him, a task for his much put-upon case handler Rick Dicker. Before he can tell his family, a mysterious woman named Mirage offers him a large sum of money to stop a robot in a covert job "for the government". He is able to complete the task successfully but tears his old suit in the process. He receives a new suit from Edna Mode, who is a famous fashion icon and former super suit designer. Bob spends the next few months getting into shape while pretending to still be employed at the insurance company for the sake of his family not having to move. However, his next assignment turns out to be a trap. Bob is captured by Syndrome, a.k.a. Buddy Pine, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by Supers. Syndrome blamed Mr. Incredible for not admitting him as a sidekick. Bob learns that the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan and that Syndrome intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot in a rigged crisis. Bob is able to escape, though barely. Later he uses the computer to discover that many other Supers died during the testing of the robots. But he trips an alarm and is recaptured and is led to believe that his family has been killed after Syndrome shoots down their plane. Later, Bob reunites with his wife, though he is caught embracing Mirage, who had just freed him. Bob and Helen bicker for a bit, then regroup with the children. Syndrome captures the family to try to stop them from interfering with his plan, but they are able to escape with Mirage's help. Bob and his family return to Metroville and are able to stop Syndrome's robot after a lengthy fight. Bob's journey in returning to the head of his family and superheroing is completed when he learns that his youngest son Jack-Jack is indeed a very special super and that his family is the greatest prize worth saving and his greatest adventure. The end of the film shows that Bob and his family now fight crime together as "The Incredibles." Incredibles 2 Bob Parr will appear in the upcoming sequel, with Craig T. Nelson reprising his role. In the sequel, Bob will be left at home with Violet and Dash to navigate the day-to-day heroics of "normal" life. Other Appearances Disney Parks Mr. Incredible is a meetable character in the Disney Parks. At Disney California Adventure, he can be found in Hollywood Land with his wife. Gallery Trivia *At the beginning of the original film, Bob was 25 years old. He was also not that fat as he is now. **Bob is now about 40 years old and had become somewhat obese, gaining a large gut. He goes on a diet and intense training regime and eventually succeeds in losing a lot of the weight. According to official sources, Bob Parr is 6'7" (200 cm) in height and is 350 pounds (158 kg) in weight. *In an early draft for the film, he broke the law when he married Elastigirl and had children, as said in the alternate beginning when Syndrome (then a minor one-shot villain who sought revenge) discovered that Mr. Incredible was married to Elastigirl, and they had a baby, he said "Isn't it illegal for Supers to breed?" This concept was cut in the final version, and when a similar revelation was made, he doesn't mention anything about whether it was legal or not for Supers to marry and have kids. *Bob Parr is the first human protagonist in a Pixar feature film. *Bob Parr is also the first Pixar hero to kill people. Mostly for self-defense. *Mr. Incredible is one of the few Pixar characters whose blood is shown, along with Dory and the construction worker Carl attacked from Up. References Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Superheroes Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Spouses Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Lovers Category:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters